Tentationis
by Litha-chan
Summary: Yaoi/Slash, Original fiction, Iconoclastia, maiores de 18anos . "Perdoe-me padre porque pequei... e continuo a pecar".


**_"Tentationis"_**

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:**

"A fic a seguir lida com assuntos polêmicos. Caso você não tenha a mente aberta o bastante em relação à religião, não leia. Caso você não tenha 18 anos, você não deveria nem estar aqui, saia, não quero saber de mães reclamando que o filho(a ) ficou chocado(a ); eduque seu filho direito e use um filtro decente nesse browser! Imaginando que você tenha 18 anos e, portanto, tem plena capacidade de escolher o que lê, cabe aqui uma pequena introdução ao mundo da Iconoclastia. Da Wikipedia: "Iconoclastia(do grego εικών, eikon ícone, e κλαστειν, klastein quebrar) é a doutrina que se opõe ao culto de ícones religiosos e outras obras, geralmente por motivos políticos ou religiosos.". Ainda que eu não possua interesse político ou religioso ao publicar essa fic, vários tabus e ícones serão quebrados ao longo dela, em especial ícones cristãos. Como a banda brasileira Sarcófago fez no ano de 1989, ao colocar a imagem de um Jesus na capa de seu disco "Rotting" (a imagem você confere aqui: http : / / en. wikipedia. org / wiki/ Image : Sarcófago (underline) rotting.jpg (retire os espaços)) e diversas bandas continuaram a fazer desde então, algumas, inclusive, ganhadoras do prêmio Grammy, por motivos absolutamente criativos e que nada tinham a ver com o Satanismo, eu os convido a ler minha fic, com os olhos abertos para mais do que a simples Iconoclastia revolta. Caso esse pequeno texto tenha causado ojeriza suficiente à sua alma, dê meia volta e vá ler outra fic qualquer, em outro site, em outra vizinhança, de outro escritor, whatever. E se você continuar a ler, mesmo sabendo disso, só pra me aporrinhar e dizer que minha alma precisa ser salva, desejo que você queime no mais profundo Hades!

A todos aqueles que possuem mente aberta e desejam diversão acima de tudo (com uma pitada de fetiche, couro e látex) desfrutando de um texto com conteúdo Yaoi/Slash, sejam bem vindos!!

**Oferecimento:**

Esta fiction é um presente de aniversário para _**Yumi Sumeragi**_ que, dia 3.04, além de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, é também uma escritora esplendida.

_Espero de coração que aprecie essas parcas linhas, Yu. Pelo meu apreço a sua pessoa, em retribuição ao apoio que você sempre me cede._

* * *

-

**_"Tentationis"_**

-

O sol mal começava a ser desnudado pelas pesadas nuvens, e mais um dia se iniciava na diminuta Igreja de San Marco na província de Vicenza, região de Vêneto.

O jovem sacerdote, padre Paolo Pierluigi, acabava de adentrar o confessionário pronto para receber as palavras em confissão e servir de elo entre o divino e os homens, concedendo após o sacramento as penitencias.

Enquanto dentro do pequeno confessionário recitava mentalmente trechos, o barulho característico de porta sendo aberta e fechada indicava que mais uma alma necessitada vinha em busca alivio para seus pecados. Em silêncio aguardou.

Minutos se passavam sem que a pessoa que adentrara o local se manifestasse.

-Perdoe-me padre porque pequei... e continuo a pecar. – uma voz baixa, masculina e levemente rouca pode ser ouvida por detrás das frestas de madeira.

-Meu filho, estou aqui servindo de ponte entre você e nosso bom Deus. Confesse seus pecados e receba suas penitencias. Todos os filhos do Senhor ao entrar em sua casa já começam a receber clemência. – a voz baixa e jovial do padre alcançou o outro.

-Mesmo que neste exato momento eu esteja pecando em pensamento, padre? Que tenha pecado contra a castidade? Que não consiga disciplinar os meus sentidos, instintos e vontade dando espaço à sensualidade, erotismo, pornografia? – uma sobrancelha ruiva se eleva antes de prosseguir. – Mesmo que eu gaste meu precioso tempo e dinheiro com filmes, revistas, espetáculos e sites da internet desonestos, ou que constantemente esteja me masturbando? Mesmo que eu assedie alguma pessoa, ou induza alguém ao pecado da carne? – um pequeno silêncio foi feito.

Padre Paolo sentia-se abismado. Acostumara-se com pequenos pecados, geralmente de moradores da região – não os turistas -, alguns ligados a desejos carnais, mas não uma bateria de pecados voltados todos, completamente todos, à luxúria.

-E ainda não terminei padre... Eu receberia o perdão por ser malicioso em minhas relações de amizade, então por vestir-me de maneira provocante, padre?

O padre respirou profundamente, pronto para deixar sua voz alcançar o homem, mas foi interrompido...

-Antes de ser benevolente bom homem, quero dizer que entrei na casa do Senhor com trajes inadequados. – um pequeno sorriso iniciava nos cantos de seus lábios. – Estou com um sobretudo para não assustar as pessoas, mas... por baixo padre, estou com roupas justas, couro e látex, algumas correntes que se prendem em piercings nos meus mamilos, passam em torno de meu sexo, que, está excitado, e se ligam a uma coleira.

O sacerdote instintivamente cruzou a sua frente o sinal da cruz, segurando fortemente o rosário com a mão direita e com a esquerda a Bíblia.

-Filho, o caminho da luxuria pode lhe levar a danação eterna. Redima-se de seus pensamentos pecaminosos... – buscou a calma para passar suas palavras.

-Não sei se consigo, padre. Eu gosto de todos esses pecados. Gosto do sexo, de dominar os homens que levo para cama, ou beco. Gosto de sodomizar. De observar meu sexo maculando um corpo recém induzido ao pecado... – o sorriso que antes era discreto já se alargara.

-Abdique-se de tais pensamentos mundanos, desses atos imorais, meu filho.

-Estou excitado padre. Estou completamente excitado. Sentindo meu sexo pulsar em desejo entre meus dedos enquanto estou me confessando com o senhor. – os lábios foram umedecidos em satisfação.

Padre Paolo mais uma vez fez o sinal da cruz e cerrou os olhos, orando mentalmente pela alma daquele homem.

-O senhor pode ouvir o roçar do tecido? Pode sentir o cheiro, padre?

-A Casa do Senhor não é local para atos impuros! – alarmou-se.

-Diga-me padre... Todo homem é considerado a imagem e semelhança de Deus, estou correto? – ainda permanecia sorrindo. A mão roçava nos tecidos, dando a entender que ignorara veemente o alerta anterior.

Em receio, mesmo ainda ouvindo os barulhos suspeitos, optou por responder aquela afirmação. Quem sabe assim alguma luz chegaria às sombras daquele homem.

-Sim meu filho, todos nós somos feitos a imagem e semelhança de Deus. Nosso Pai e Criador.

-Então toda vez que estou _fodendo_ um homem, significa que estou _fodendo_ Ele? – o sorriso tornou-se maior, escarninho, devasso.

-Jovem! – exaltou-se. – Peço que modere seu linguajar. Você está dentro de um local sacro!

-Oh...! – zombou. – Perdoe-me, não queria deixá-lo furioso com minhas palavras devassas.

O jovem sacerdote encontrava-se com uma leve camada de suor em sua tez. Limpando-a com a manga de sua vestimenta, deixou sua voz sair.

-Filho, você já terminou a sua confissão? – pela primeira vez em sua vida sacerdotal, mesmo que curta, tinha pressa em terminar com aquilo.

-Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer... – sorriu maldoso. – Perdoe-me padre porque ainda continuo pecando... Você conseguiu a minha atenção, e enquanto eu não induzi-lo ao pecado Paolo Pierluigi, não me darei por satisfeito. Nos veremos em breve...

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do sacerdote se alargaram com as últimas palavras, que mais pareciam terem sido sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido...

Imediatamente o jovem sacerdote se levantou apressado saindo de seu lado do confessionário com o rosto rubro e bruscamente abriu a outra porta.

Não havia ninguém ali, somente um odor forte - e não desagradável -, que nunca sentira antes. Sua face se voltou para a entrada da igreja, e seus olhos avistaram um homem alto coberto por um sobretudo negro, com cabelos de um vermelho intenso, carmim, a ondular com o vento. Por menos de um segundo, ao simplesmente piscar os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor, perdeu-o de vista.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do padre ao escutar novamente um sussurro em seu ouvido...

_-Nos veremos em breve, Paolo..._

-

**_TCB?_**

* * *

**Notas**: Notas eu poderia citar várias, mas vou tentar encurtar.

**_Tentationis_**, tem o significado aproximadamente de _Tentação_, e o óbvio, título em latim.**_  
_**

**_Vêneto_** é uma região da Itália, que tem dentre suas várias províncias, **_Vicenza_**. Informações, por favor, busque Wikipédia. org

_**Igreja de **_**_San_****_ Marco _**em Vicenza... Pura licença poética. San Marco existe sim, mas não em Vicenza, e é uma basílica belíssima. Mas eu gostei de Vêneto, Vicenza, e queria uma igreja com esse nome no local... Inspirei-me na arquitetura de **_Legnago _**para a igreja.

**_Paolo Pierluigi_** é personagem original meu. Não foi baseado em ninguém, portanto deixem meu padre em paz, ele já tem o _Dm__-chan_ para se livrar.

**Agradecimentos:**

Duas pessoas. Ok, três, mas vamos por partes. A **_Isabella_****_ Mauch_** por me levar para o caminho do pecado, por revisar este texto, por me incentivar e ser uma esposinha fofa. Ao **_Alexandre_** por me dar uma mega "palavra" no alerta. Sim, obra dele. Eu fui simplória, mas neste caso os créditos têm que serem dados a ele. Valeu Xande. Aceitarei o trato 'rindo'. E a última, mas, não menos importante... a aniversariante **_Yumi_**. Simm... Agradeço por me levar para o caminho do pecado 'interna' juntamente com a Isa e por várias outras coisas.

**_Beijos  
Litha-chan_**


End file.
